1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved stool and in particular to one which can be conveniently collapsed when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional stool for bar counters generally includes a base A, a post B, a seat C and a foot rest D.
As shown, the base A is a circular disk on the center of which is vertically mounted the post B. The seat C is arranged on the upper end of the post B, while the foot rest D is mounted on an appropriate position of the post B. However, such a stool suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. The stool cannot be folded thereby making it very inconvenient to transport and difficult to stow when not in use and therefore making it unfit for practical use.
2. The base of the stool is heavy and has a large area in order to increase its stability thus making it very difficult to move.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved stool which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.